


Mission

by Stuckyforever03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Kinky, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Kink, No Smut, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: The reader is set alongside Captain Rogers to fight the notorious winter soldier and stop the mass murders, but slowly the mission to stop the Winter soldier becomes a whole different mission that Steve and the reader go into together, and might not return but it's worth it for Bucky. Anything is worth it for Bucky





	Mission

**Reader POV**

 

I go to playfully punch Steve before Fury walks in on Steve and I training.. well about to train. 

"You two. Come with me. We've got to talk" Fury states in a lower voice than normal. Steve and I exchange a fearful glance before jogging to catch up to Fury.

Nick pulled us into a room and locked the door behind him.

"Ok, neither of you are in trouble. I have a mission for the two of you and I didn't want the others to get involved. Captain Rogers, y/n, I'm sure you've heard of the winter soldier. The Hydra trained assassin?" Fury pauses for a second and I glance at Steve. He's form was tense and his jaw was clenched. Ever since Sergeant Barnes' fall, he got this way when he heard anything of Hydra. He nodded, causing Nick to glance over to me for a quick second. I nodded and he continued. "Well, you two have been assigned a mission to capture him and take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters for questioning." He finished his statement as quick as possible. Steve looked over to me then back at Fury. He nodded in understanding and I quickly followed. Fury dismissed us and we were off to suit up.

"The Winter Soldier, haven't heard that name in a while" Steve said, peeking into my living quarters as I got my boots on.

"Yeah, I don't keep up with that case much anymore. This ought to be interesting to say the least" I told him, finishing tying my shoe. We nodded to each other and went out the back entrance to stay low key. Steve got on his motorcycle, then motioning me to get on behind him. I had been a tab bit concerned about getting on a motorcycle again ever since I have gotten into a wreck on one. I still got on though, Im pretty sure I can trust Steve.

 

**Steve POV**

Y/n and I arrived at the bridge that there had been reports on the Winter Soldier last seen on. I was a little hesitant about the case, slightly frightened I might do something to this man or Y/n fueled by my hatred for Hydra and what they did to Bucky.

I got off the motorcycle, helping Y/n off, as he'd froze probably due to fear. I had forgotten the wreck he'd been in only a few months ago.

"Y/n. Y/n, are you ok man? I'm sorry, I kind of forgot... I guess my nerves kind of made my brain go haywire when I heard about Hydra.." I attempted to apologise. Y/n looked up to me with intense fear in his y/e/c (your eye color) eyes. He nodded, accepting the apology and moved on though. We looked for any trace of where the Winter Soldier had gone.

"I don't know Steve, I can't really see anything. Not a lock of hair or a drop of blood. This guy is pretty damn good at his job" Y/n commented, looking forward a bit we both saw something. A figure, almost like a ghost. Y/n got out his gun and slowly stalked to the man, I tried to stop y/n but it was too late.

 

**Reader POV**

 

I felt Steve's hand on my shoulder and his arm around my waist as I walked towards the ghost of a man. The man quickly pulled a large gun out and aimed at Steve and I. Steve charged as quickly as he could and disarmed the man before he could pull the trigger. I follow closely behind Steve.

"Y/n! Get to the other side of him and hold him down as I can get this mask off him. I need to see the face of the masked menace reeking havack lately" Steve ordered. I quickly did as told and held down the winter soldier as best as I could. I was on the left side though, holding down a metal arm isn't exactly the easiest thing ever. As Steve reached down to take of the muzzle, the Winter Soldier started to thrash violently under Steve and me. He eventually settled down and Steve took off the muzzle. I watched his face go from mad to scared and confused. I looked down at he man to see why the sudden change had happened. My stomach dropped.

"Sergeant Barnes?!" I questioned, Steve looked at me with that sad golden retriever puppy look and looked back to the man I was holding down.

"Bucky?" Steve asked softly. The Winter soldier looked to the side, seemingly confused and trying to understand.

"Who the hell is Bucky?!" The man asked back gruffly before swinging his left arm up to knock me off and went off God know where.

Steve and I headed back to head quarters. There were so many questions running through my head. I figured I'd just talk to Steve once we got back to the tower.

The walk back to the tower was extremely quiet. Steve and I almost forgot the rest of the team didn't know we were out or we're supposed to be out on a mission. He went in through the back and I took Steve's hand, leading him up to my room. I was about to sit him in my reading nook until I saw Loki sitting there. I jumped back a little, not expecting that.

"Loki?! What the hell are you doing in _my_ room?!" I asked, about to drag him out of him room by the ear. For a frost giant, he wasn't that much taller than me. He had done this before and I had told him he was only allowed to do it if I was in here with him.

"Oh, hi y/n. I was just going to come and see if I could read a little. I got bored. I checked the tower and asked the others if they knew where you were. No one had any clue. So.. uh... What's going on with you and the Captain?" He explained. I looked over to Steve, confused by Loki's question. Steve was blushing profusely and staring down at our hands. I followed his line of sight and realised I was still holding his hand.

"Nothing!" I exclaim, releasing Steve's hand. I dragged Loki out of my room and the nook and sat Steve down. He looked up to me, watching my every movement as I paced back and forth through the room.

"Hey, y/n, you wanna, ya know, sit down? Maybe stop pacing? It's stressing me out a tad bit man" Steve asked softly. I stopped abruptly and turned to go sit down in my nook. Steve stared at me as I stared forward, trying to comprehend what he and I just saw. We could never tell Fury. He'd never let us try and save him. Barnes is a criminal now and putting a criminal on the Avengers would soil S.H.I.E.L.D's reputation.

" What're we gonna do Stevie? Barn-  _Bucky_ is considered a criminal now. We can't tell Fury or anyone what we saw today... We have to come up with something. He knew you Steve. I saw it in his eyes. He knew you.." I trailed off turning to Steve. He had tears in his eyes. I pulled him in close and just let him cry on my shoulder.

" Bucky is all I have left from before the Avengers. I haven't seen him in so long, and just to look into his eyes and see the pain and torture that Hydra has put him through is heartbreaking " Steve told me. I hadn't thought about that. Steve had Peggy for a while but she has memory problems so she doesn't remember Steve much and it's hard for Steve to go see Peggy anymore so all Steve has left is Bucky. I knew I had to make a plan.

" We should make a plan. Steve, I know how much Bucky means to you and I will do everything in my power to help you get him back. We can use this mission as a way to make a mission for ourselves. One to save Bucky. First we should probably get some sleep though. You sleeping here tonight?" I asked. Steve usually slept in bed with me when something with Bucky came up. He usually had nightmares and I was the designated person to calm him down when he wakes up crying from a nightmare. Steve nodded and we headed over to my bed. We didn't sleep together in a romantic way by any means, it was purely because he felt safer with someone with him.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I might make a female reader version of this, I just saw a prompt and wanted to see if I could make it gay as heck. Daily updates are probable so always be on alert hehe


End file.
